


I see you

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, I couldn't help making it sweet, I mean, M/M, One Shot, Stormpilot, This is pure fluff, WARNING: might cause diabetes and dental problems, Yeah that's it, and did I mention it's fluff?, can it be MORE cliche?, everything about this ship is pure delight, love confessions in the rain, nothing but fluff in here BE WARNED, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn sees rain for the first time; Poe sees Finn - not for the first time, but just a well</p><p>written for a tumblr prompt: <i>100 ways to say I love you - #38. "I like your laugh."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you

It all starts with the little things.

The things that usually go unnoticed, even though these very things are what makes up the mental image of a person – any person – that is stored in our memory and helps us recognize that person when we meet them again.

Hey there. I see you. I remember you.

Your smile, shy and tentative at first, like you’re still not sure if it’s okay, if smiling is allowed. Your smile and the way it blooms into a wide, toothy grin after a split second of hesitation, with you remembering that yes, it’s okay to smile; you’re with friends, you’re safe.

The way you duck your head and look away and run a hand through your hair when you’re slightly embarrassed by something that you don’t know or don’t quite understand – because it’s simple and familiar to the rest of us here, a tiny part of our everyday life that is a small wonder, a daily miracle for you.

The way your eyes widen just a little bit more – although they’re always so wide, eagerly absorbing everything around you and never getting tired of it – with every new sensation: a bite of food that doesn’t taste like plastic; a sound a cat makes when you pet it; a touch of a raindrop to your skin.

 _I wish,_ Poe thinks, watching Finn stare at the raindrops on his arm in confusion, _I wish I could be that raindrop; that first one and all the others that are about to follow; they are lucky, so damn lucky to be able to touch you, to linger on your face and arms and your lips-_

He doesn’t say it, barely noticing the thoughts as they flow through his head in circles, coming to the same high point, the one thought that he is aware of every time he looks at Finn: _beautiful._

Finn’s face splits into a happy smile as more raindrops begin to fall, and he looks at the sky, watching their descent until it’s practically pouring, so he shields his face with his hands and turns to Poe, ginning wide, _Rain! Look, Poe, it’s raining!_

And then Finn is laughing, full of childlike delight, and Poe can’t help but smile, smile so wide it hurts as Finn begins jumping and spinning round and round under the spray of water, head tilted to the sky, eyes closed, still laughing.

“I like your laugh,” Poe says.

He didn’t mean to blurt it out, not sure what Finn’s reaction could be – they are friends, he doesn’t want to ruin that, doesn’t want Finn to get distant and avoid his eyes and lingering touches; he silently curses himself as Finn stops spinning and turns to look at him with a question in those wide and curious eyes of his. _Smooth, Dameron,_ Poe thinks, _what else is there today on the blurting out your feelings menu?_

“What was that? Sorry I couldn’t – the rain is too loud.”

Finn is still smiling, as if that rain is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he takes a couple of steps towards Poe, looking at him expectantly, and there are little droplets of water on his lashes, _beautiful,_ Poe thinks, _so beautiful,_ and he can probably stop the words, this time, but he doesn’t.

“I like your laugh,” Poe says, and he doesn’t stop there either. “It’s always so happy and warm, your laugh, and you just – you _light up,_ and everything around you becomes a little brighter, a little better, a little happier – and it makes me want to laugh, too; so overwhelming and amazing and perfect. So beautiful.”

There is silence between them, a thin handful of seconds filled with nothing but rustle of raindrops. Finn looks at him with a little confused frown, and Poe looks away.

“I – don’t take it the wrong way, buddy,” he tries to amend, “I mean – I love it that you’re adjusting so well, you know?”

 _I love you,_ he thinks.

“I like your smile,” Finn says, and somehow he is closer now than he was a second ago. “It starts in your eyes, and even though you are not smiling yet, I can already tell, when I see that smile in your eyes, so beautiful I can’t look away, no matter how hard I try.”

Poe looks up, startled. Finn is smiling at him, a little hesitant, a little nervous, a little scared and so, _so_ hopeful that Poe cannot – will not – does not stop until he closes the distance between them and cradles Finn’s face and _leans in-_

The rain continues to fall.


End file.
